The Sword in the Pedestal
by iShipDrarry
Summary: Link finally makes it to the Sacred Grove to find what Zelda told him would rid him of his terrible curse. Is it all that he expected? Will evil be lurking behind every door for the hero?


**This is basically a short piece I wrote based on my favourite game The Legend of Zelda. It is a descriptive piece of Link's arrival in Twilight Princess at the Sacred Grove to obtain the master sword. I used the Skyward Sword version of the sword as it had more detail. Enjoy and review please! I might make this into a full length fan fiction.**

* * *

**The Sword in the Pedestal**

And there it sat. The sword in the pedestal. A single ray of light cascaded down on the blade, throwing a distorted shadow across the cold, moss floor behind it. Despite the long distance between us, I could feel the immense wave of power that the sword produced. With green vines covering the walls, twisting and curving around each eroding brick and cobwebs in every nook no matter how small or large, the surrounding fortress that had once housed the sacred goddesses of the land had obviously been neglected for many years. Taking a cautious step forward, I instantly relaxed. This was a sacred place. No amount of evil could penetrate its decaying walls and so I was safe. Even so, I still insisted on withdrawing my own sword from its scabbard. This sword was far from powerful, unlike the one before me. The metal, forged by my own people, was clean and sharp but lacked balance. It was nothing in comparison to the beautiful sword enveloped in sunlight. I continued forward, sword in hand, and didn't stop until I reached the ancient steps leading up to the pedestal. The stone was cracked and unstable; looking as though it would crumble under the slightest pressure. But there was no other way to reach the blade. I lifted my foot and very, very slowly and very carefully I put pressure onto the first step. It creaked beneath my foot causing me to step back on impulse. I looked closer and noticed how the moss had filled each crack like it had a duty to keep the steps from falling apart. I tried again. This time I acted quickly. Sprinting up the steps, all the while noticing how they groaned, I finally made it to what I came for. It wasn't beautiful; it was magnificent. It was glorious, marvellous, grand and most of all _powerful. _I could feel its strength pressing against my body; searching for any remnants of darkness and evil. It found none and so recognised me as its master. It called for me, encouraging me to take what I had earned. So I did.

I took a moment to revel in its beauty. The hilt of the sword was a deep purple with a contrasting forest green metal ribbon bent around the thin handle. The sword's cross guard was noticeably large and elaborate in relation to its pommel, and is reminiscent of the seal of Hyrule's Royal Family of which has been embedded in my mind ever since I was able to read. Of course there is a golden Triforce engraved on the base of the blade symbolizing the three goddesses whom had the courage, wisdom and power to forge such a creation. Embedded in the cross guard is what appears to be a yellow gemstone shining in all its glory. As I inch closer and block out the natural light of the sun, the blade seems to radiate its own mystical light. My hands seem to move on their own and before I know it, gloved fingers are professionally curling around the hilt. Almost instantaneously power surges through me; power that I have never ever experience before in my life. It's so extreme that I am forced to bend my knees and position myself in a protective stance in order to steady myself. Seconds may have passed but to me it felt like forever before the feeling died down and I was able to stand properly. Inhaling deeply, I lifted the sword with as much care as I could administer and freed the blade from its cage. The sound of metal against stone filled my ears, ringing for a few seconds before fading away like the end of a song. This was it. My grip on the hilt was tight, confident as I held the blade towards the sun, allowing it to bathe in its source of energy. I have never felt so fierce in all my life. Again I took pleasure in watching how the light reflected off the magical metal and shimmered softly around the edges of the blade. Suddenly, a loud, ear-splitting screech broke the peace and tranquillity of the Sacred Grove and a low rumble shook the crumbling walls causing many to explode and collapse into powder. Realizing that I needed to move on, I lowered the blade, sheathed it within the scabbard on my back and ran with all the energy my body could provide towards the Temple up ahead. A new adventure awaits me. This time I have the Blade of Evil's Bane to protect me. This time I have the Master Sword.


End file.
